colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Answering distress signal
Answering distress signal is the second mission of Act 9A: A New Threat. If this mission is completed, the next mission will be Eliminate alien super beam; if this mission ends in failure, players will move to Ending 5. Briefing It appears our conflict with the League has alerted this 'other' force to our presence in their territory. Without specific data to help us track them down, it is necessary to strike at their isolated units as we find them. There have been no reports of League activity against us since the original skirmishes within Boreas. You are required to patrol the local vicinity and eliminate any aggressive forces. OBJECTIVES (Part 1) - Seek and destroy unknown forces (Part 2) - Defend Command Center Forces Navy Forces *Part 1 **4x Spook (1x Mertens) *Part 2 **1x Command Centre **3x Civilian Building Alien Forces *Part 1 **5x Alien Fighter (Unknown) *Part 2 **1x Alien Battleship (Unknown) (Jumps out after all Spores are destroyed) **9x Alien Spore (The first three Spores are launched from the Alien Battleship shortly after the start of part 2; a second group of six Spores are launched after all five Alien Shards are destroyed **5x Alien Shard (Unknown) (Five Alien Shards are launched from the Alien Battleship after the first three Spores are destroyed) Dialogue Start Of Mission Part 1 *Flight Computer: Mission Objectives - hunt down and eliminate unknown force. *Flight Computer: Scans indicate unknown presence entering sector. *Ally: I have them on my radar, going in. All Alien Fighters Destroyed *Flight Computer: Scans indicate no more unknown presence within sector - head for jumpgate. *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Start Of Mission Part 2 *Flight Computer: Unknown presence in immediate vicinity. *Command Centre: This is Navy Installation to all Navy Forces : We are under attack from an unknown presence - we require immediate assistance. Spores Appear *Drake: Drake to Mertens : Intelligence reports on the Alien technology indicate a possible weakness. Shoot the charges when they appear green. Spores Present For 20 Seconds *Command Centre: Navy fighters - we need help. We need those charges destroyed before they hit us. Command Centre Takes Moderate Damage *Command Centre: This is Navy Installation, we haven't got much time left. Command Centre Successfully Defended *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Command Centre Destroyed *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Debriefing Success Thankfully, the League still appear to be fully occupied dealing with the alien threat, just as we are. The survival of Navy HQ allows us to co-ordinate a more effective strike against the force - whether we will be able to eliminate them successfully remains to be seen. Failure We have lost the Boreas Navy HQ. With the Navy in disarray, Commander Kron has abandoned us. Struggles for resources are reported across all units - you are advised to attempt to leave the system by your own means. Be aware that you may be attacked by Navy personnel. There will be no further transmissions. Rewards *4 Tech Tokens (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions